


Fevers and Finan

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Beocca is kind of a dad in this ngl, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Osferth is a good friend, Protective Finan, Sick Character, Sihtric centric, Uhtred is Oblivious, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: After coming back from a simple trip to Mercia, Sihtric falls incredibly ill. Uhtred and Beocca do their best to help him, but it turns out there’s only one person he needs.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fevers and Finan

Sihtric is crying, hard. Uhtred has never seen the the younger man look distraught. Sihtric has nearly died dozens of times, yet he has never shown anything other than strength and determination, yet here he was.

”He needs to cool down, and soon,” Beocca whispers, running the wet cloth across Sihtric’s face and neck. 

Uhtred had quickly called the priest over once he realized that the younger wasn’t cooling down in the slightest, in fact he was only getting warmer. 

Sihtric sobs and Beocca cringes. A nightmare he supposes, he has seen many fevers create terrifying nightmares, but never the way Sihtric is thrashing and crying. 

“Can’t we do anything?” Osferth asks, and Uhtred lets out a shaky breath.

The fact is they can’t, they can only hope it passes. 

They had barely just got back from visiting Mercia, and Sihtric had suddenly sat down, out of breath. They we’re so close to Beocca’s home in Wessex, yet the other man needed to rest. At the time, it had made no sense to Uhtred. Sihtric was just as fit as him, if not more. It was only when they got to Beocca’s house and he collapsed on the floor that he realized he had been fighting off a very nasty fever.

”He’s strong and healthy, he should be fine,” Beocca states, mixing the soup over the fire.

Should be. Uhtred doesn’t need should be, he needs will be. 

“Finan!” Sihtric screams and Osferth raises an eyebrow.

Sihtric’s eyes are still firmly closed and he’s sweating more than ever.

”Fetch Finan, he should be at the inn,” Uhtred whispers softly.

Osferth makes quick work of putting on his cloak and rushing out of the door.

Perhaps if Sihtric was having a nightmare about Finan it would help to have him here. At least he hopes.

”He’s getting warmer again,” Beocca says and Uhtred quickly fetched more water.

The air outside is crisp, but it is not yet flu season. He’s thankful for that, he’s not sure what he would do if two of his men were like this.

He fills the bucket, and quickly shuffles back inside to Beocca. 

The older man wets two clothes this time, draping one over Sihtric’s bare chest and one over his forehead.

The raven hair groans at the cold and attempts to shove them off.

”Boy, let me help you,” Beocca growls and that seems to send Sihtric back to a more unconscious state. 

He had been fine. Running around, hunting, fetching things to help them with their job to help fortify the walls of Mercia. There was no indicators that Sihtric was so ill. Uhtred runs a hand over his face. The younger was too stubborn, he wishes he had confided in him. 

“What is such an emergency that baby monk dragged me away from perfectly good ail?” Finan asks marching over to Uhtred.

“Stop! STOP!” Sihtric screams, thrashing around, and Finan’s attention is quickly on him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Finan asks softly, kneeling down next to Beocca’s bed where Sihtric lays. 

“He’s ill,” Osferth mutters, abs Finan shoots him a fowl look.

”Finan,” Sihtric sobs.

To everyone’s surprise, Finan pulls Sihtric into his arms and runs his slender fingers through his hair. 

Uhtred’s mouth is completely agape.

”I’m here now,” Finan whispers, and the crying ceases.

Just like that, Sihtric is dozing peacefully.

”What on earth-“ Osferth starts, but before he can finish Finan places a soft kiss on Sihtric’s forehead.

Oh. _Oh._

Uhtred never expected Sihtric to get sick, much less his right hand man being so affectionate with him. 

Finan looks at him, daring him to say something, but Uhtred only nods. 

He doesn’t have a problem with it, he’s only surprised is all. Finan seems to realize this and relaxes his hold on Sihtric, running a hand through his hair.

”This is sure something,” Beocca says with a grin.

”I never knew you two-“

”Shut it baby monk!” 

* * *

When Sihtric wakes, his fever broken, Finan is laying beside him. Strong arms are wrapped around and he sighs. 

Osferth wiggles his eyebrows and Sihtric represses a grin. 

He let’s himself fall back asleep to the sweet smell of Finan.

He was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sihtric with my whole heart, so to my Sihtric lovers- this is for you. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
